


Tía Juls & Tía Val

by juliantinalove



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, SOFT GAYS, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliantinalove/pseuds/juliantinalove
Summary: Valentina & Juliana babysit Eva’s baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter shared a tumblr post about this and I really wanted to make a one shot about it. I have never written about Juliantina before but I just knew I had to write this fic. It’s in Spanglish (with their dialogue in Spanish) but if y’all want me to make another version with the dialogue in English I can do that too!
> 
> ALSO, I named the baby Daniela because I don’t think we ever found out the baby’s name.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

Juliana is finally on her way home after a long day of school. She had stayed behind to work on a group project that was due tomorrow.

Despite her physical exhaustion, she can't help the small smile that tugs on the corners of her lips as she drives home.

She thinks about her life in San Antonio. Remembers the times when she would plug in her headphones and sketch designs in attempt to drown out her parents arguments. Trying her best to drown out the noise and release all of her pain and anger into her sketchbooks. 

Fashion design was nothing but a hopeless fantasy back then, something she would daydream about while everything around her seemed to crumble. A dream she was too afraid to express out loud for fear of it being ripped away from her before she even got the chance to pursue it.

Now, as Juliana drives through the streets of México, windows down, love songs blasting through the speaker, she realizes she doesn’t need to escape her reality anymore. 

As Juliana turns the corner onto the street she has grown so familiar with, she feels the stress of her busy day leave her body. 

After Lupe and Panchito got married, Juliana didn’t want to intrude on their new lives as newlyweds so she finally accepted Valentina’s offer to move in with her. 

Val had asked Juliana to move in so many times that Lupe swore she would have to pack Juliana’s bags for her if she didn’t accept Val’s offers anytime soon.

They had picked a small two bedroom apartment at a good distance between Juliana’s fashion design school and Valentina’s university.

At first, Juliana had questioned Valentina’s decision to move into a two bedroom apartment. Juliana thought it was unnecessary since the two girls would share a room anyways. Valentina insisted that the second room could be of good use one day and eventually Juliana complied. 

Juliana steps out of the car and walks up the steps to the front door. As she fishes through her purse for her keys, she hears voices inside the apartment. She frowns trying to remember if Val had mentioned anything about having guests over today. She shakes the question off as she finds her keys and opens the door.

Juliana is met with a sight that makes her breath hitch and her heart clench. 

Juliana finds Val sitting on the couch, with her back against the arm, baby Daniela on her lap, and her arms around the baby’s middle. Dani’s head is resting on her tía’s chest while Val’s chin rests on her head. They are both facing the TV across the room and very intently watching Tangled.

Juliana tries to close the door as quietly as possible but fails when the sound of the lock makes Val look up from her seat on the couch.

Val’s face immediately lights up as she makes eye contact with Juliana. She looks down at Dani and says “Ay mira quien llego? Es tu Tía Juls!”. 

The baby turns in her tía’s arms and finds Juliana smiling from across the living room.

Dani scrambles out of Val’s arms and runs to her tía excitedly who opens her arms just in time to catch her.

“Hola preciosa! Que hermosa sorpresa que estés aquí,” Juliana cooed as she moves the baby to sit on her hip. The baby smiles back at her tía and lets out a small shriek. 

Val gets up from the couch to join Dani in welcoming Juliana home. 

She wraps her arms around her waist as best as she can with Dani still resting on Juliana’s hip. She caresses her sides and leans down to give her a quick peck.

“Hola amor,” Val smiles as she rests her forehead against Juliana’s.

Juliana smiles back at her love. 

“Hola mi vida, no sabia que ibas a cuidar a Dani hoy.”

Val shifts her attention to the mentioned baby, but keeps her grip on Juliana’s waist. 

“Pues Mateo me habló y dijo que le salio una junta de trabajo de último momento y no tenía a quien cuidara a Dani.” 

“Me parece perfecto amor, ya teníamos varios días sin ver a esta princesa hermosa,” Juliana tickles Dani who squirms in her tía’s arms. 

“Si ya me hacía mucha falta,” Valentina smiles softly.

“Y bueno que han hecho toda la tarde? Ya veo que empezaron una película sin mi eh,” Juliana teases. 

“No creas que te has perdido mucho, hace menos de una hora que paso Mateo a dejar a Dani. De hecho, ya estaba por hacer de cenar pero no quería dejar a Dani sola,” Val frowns.

“Mmm siempre tan sobreprotectora,” Juliana chuckles.

“Es que esta tan chiquita Juls, a veces hasta me siento mal de dejarla sola aunque sea por un ratito,” Val looks down at the baby, trying to avert her gaze from Juliana.

Juliana decides not to push the topic any further and instead sets the squirming baby on ground who quickly walks over to the couch and refocuses her attention on the screen. 

“Bueno, pues ya que estoy aquí, qué te parece si terminan de ver la película mientras yo les preparo algo de cenar.”

“No como crees chiquita, acabas de llegar. Yo me puedo encargar de la cena, solo cuidame tantito a Dani en lo que me demoro en la cocina.”

“En serio que no pasa nada amor, yo cocino mientras que terminas de ver la película con tu sobrina, que yo se cuanto la has echado de menos,” Juliana pushes a piece of hair behind Val’s ear and rests her hand on the back of her neck. 

“Bueno, Dani tambien es tu sobrina,” Val points out as she leans her head instinctively into Juliana’s hand which is now slowly caressing the space below her ear. 

Juliana smiles and leans in to close the space between them with a small kiss.

“Mmm me encanta cuando hablas asi” Juliana nudges Val’s nose with her own before giving her another kiss.

“Asi como?” Val eyes drift down to Juliana’s lips.

“Como si fuera parte de tu familia,” Juliana admits softly.

“Pues vale más que te vayas acostumbrando porque eso eres para mi cariño, mi familia,” Val tilts her head to leave a kiss under Juliana’s jaw. 

Juliana’s smile grows as she pulls Val closer.

“Te amo tanto,” Juliana’s whispers softly against her lips.

Val smiles into the kiss and pulls back to rest her forehead against Juliana’s. “Yo también te amo chiquita.”

Juliana rubs her thumb across Val’s cheek,  
“vayan a ver la película, yo les aviso cuando esté lista la cena.”

Juliana leaves another kiss on her lips before walking away from Val to head to the kitchen. 

The three of them eat dinner together. Val tells Juliana about her day before asking Juliana about hers. Dani tries to join her tías in conversation by mumbling incoherent words and letting out a few excited shrieks here and there.

Dani eventually gets too excited and throws a handful of rice across the table. 

“Ay eso no se hace princesa, tu tía Juls no nos preparo esta deliciosa cena para que la desperdicies así eh,” Val scolds with a soft smile on her face.

Dani seems to understand her tía and goes back to eating her dinner.

Juliana’s stomach flutters as she watches Val interact with Dani. She can’t help but feel herself turn to mush as Val speaks to Dani in that soft voice that is solely reserved for her. She can’t help but imagine her speaking to their kids like that one day. 

She shakes her head and tries to brush off the thought. Slow down Juliana, don’t get ahead of yourself.

“Bueno yo creo que ya terminó de comer esta  
princesita. La voy a bañar antes de que le de sueño,” Val says, breaking Juliana from her own thoughts. 

“Si quieres terminó de limpiar la cocina y te acompaño amor,” Juliana says.

“Va,” Val agrees.

Val picks Dani up from her high chair and carries her out of the kitchen.

Juliana gets up and starts picking up the dishes and places them in the sink. As she turns on the water and begins scrubbing the plates, she thinks about how domestic everything with Val feels.

Just the fact that Val is bathing baby Dani while Juliana cleans the kitchen. She thinks about the way Val cares for Dani. The way her voice softens for her, how she holds her while they watch tv, how her eyes shine when Dani calls her “tía”. Val deserves this so much.

She deserves to feel the peace Dani brings her. She deserves that comfort. She deserves finally be happy.

She knows it’s too soon, but she can’t help but picture her and Val with their own kids someday.

She knows she’ll be happy with whatever Val and her are blessed with, but secretly she hopes for a little girl that looks just like her love. 

Her and Val had suffered through so much that even imagining a future scares her. Like it’s too good to be true.

Juliana quickly finishes washing the dishes, dries her hands with a towel, and walks into the bathroom to join Val and Dani.

Juliana and Valentina bathe Dani together before getting her ready for bed in the guest bedroom. Juliana dries her off, while Valentina looks for pajamas in the bag Mateo packed for her.

After Dani is bathed, dressed, and in bed, Juliana and Val tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. 

After Dani’s eyes start to close, Juliana gets up from the bed and extends her hand for Val to join her.

Val smiles softly. “Adelántate tú, me voy a quedar un ratito más con ella, ahorita voy.”

Juliana gives her a confused look but decides not to question her.

Instead she drops a kiss to Val’s forehead. 

“Esta bien mi vida, te espero en la recamara.”

Val smiles softly at her before she walks out of the room.

She waits for Juliana to close the door before she turns her attention back to Dani.

“Yo siempre te cuidare. Yo se que nada reemplaza a una madre, créeme, pero yo te aseguro que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti chiquita. Nunca te va faltar nada, te lo prometo mi amor,” Val whispers as tears form in her eyes.

She leans down and leaves a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead, careful to not wake her up. She gets up and turns off the lights before walking out of the room.

When Val joins Juliana in their room, Juliana is already in sweats and laying in bed. 

Juliana looks up when she hears the door and she feels her heart break as she notices the tears in Val’s eyes. 

“Bebé,” she coos.

Val’s lip quivers and she quickly climbs in bed to join Juliana.

Juliana pushes the covers back and opens her arms to envelope Val in. She wraps one arm around her waist and runs her fingers through Val’s hair with the other. 

Val nuzzles her head in Juliana’s neck and let’s herself breakdown in the safety of her girlfriend’s arms.

“Shhh ya mi amor, ya paso. Tranquila princesa, todo va estar bien,” Juliana whispers against her hair as she continues to rub circles on her back.

They stay like this until Val’s sobs turn into sniffles and her body relaxes.

Juliana continues to caress Val and drop tender kisses on her forehead, temple, eyebrows, anything she can reach in their current position.

Val slowly gains the strength to push her head back from the comfort of Juliana’s neck to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

Juliana pouts as she looks at her baby’s tear stricken face. She drops another kiss to her forehead before Val slowly takes in a small breath.

“Sabes,” Val breathes out. “Me duele tanto saber que Dani no tenga a su mamá con ella. Que tendrá que crecer sin el amor de una madre, sin su cariño, sin sus consejos.”

Juliana wipes a few tears that have slid down her cheeks before Val speaks up again.

“Yo se que Eva algún día saldrá de la cárcel y estará aquí con ella, pero no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que duele crecer sin una madre. Y ella es tan pequeña, no se merece eso.”

Juliana softens as she takes in her girlfriends words. How can someone be so selfless? Despite all of Val’s struggles, all she could ever focus on was everyone else around her. 

“Tal vez Eva no está aquí ahora, pero pronto lo estará, y podrá recuperar todo el tiempo perdido,” Juliana reassures.

“Pero no es lo mismo Juls, una niña no puede crecer sin una madre. Ella necesita a su madre, no puede estar sin ella, no puede,” Val insists.

“Y por que no? Por desgracia, tu no tuviste a tu madre contigo pero eso no impidió que te convirtieras en la gran mujer que eres,” Juliana whispers as she tilts her head to press her lips to Val’s neck.

“En esta mujer cariñosa, tierna, fuerte, sensible, hermosa, perfecta,” Juliana murmurs between kisses along her neck.

Val smiles softly at her as Juliana lifts her head to meet her eyes.

“Y es por eso y muchas cosas más que me muero de ganas de tener hijos contigo” Juliana admits as she holds her gaze.

Valentina’s eyes widen. “Que?” 

“Que de que?” Juliana teases. 

“Es en serio?” Val chews on bottom lip nervously.

“Es muy en serio Val. Cada vez que te veo con Dani, que veo cómo la cuidas, me imagino cómo cuidarás a nuestros hijos,” Juliana rubs her thumb along Val’s cheeks.

“Y me imagino a una pequeña Valentina con estos ojitos, y estas cejas, y esta boquita,” Juliana presses her lips against hers softly.

Val smiles into the kiss before pulling back.

“Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo,” she admits. “Me muero porque seas la madre de mis hijos.”

“Mmm,” Juliana hums before pulling her in for another kiss. She nudges Val’s nose with her own before pulling back to meet her gaze.

“Yo se que te duele que Dani no tenga a su madre a su lado, pero te tiene a ti. Y por eso es la niña más afortunada del mundo, por que nunca le faltará nada.”

Val places her hand on the back of Juliana’s neck to pull her closer. “Que hice para merecerte?”

“Mmm justo eso me pregunte yo cuando entré hoy al departamento y te vi en el sillón con Dani.”


	2. English Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of y’all asked for English dialogue so here ya go! It felt a little awkward to imagine their conversations in English but I tried my best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really plan on writing anything after this one shot, but it seemed like some people really liked it so I’m thinking of writing something else. If this is something y’all want then please let me know in the comments below!! Thanks!

Juliana is finally on her way home after a long day of school. She had stayed behind to work on a group project that was due tomorrow.

Despite her physical exhaustion, she can’t help the small smile that tugs on the corners of her lips as she drives home.

She thinks about her life in San Antonio. Remembers the times when she would plug in her headphones and sketch designs in attempt to drown out her parents arguments. Trying her best to drown out the noise and release all of her pain and anger into the artwork that filled so many pages of her sketchbook. 

Fashion design was nothing but a hopeless fantasy back then, something she would daydream about while everything around her seemed to crumble. A dream she was too afraid to express out loud for fear of it being ripped away from her before she even got the chance to pursue it.

Now, as Juliana drives through the streets of México, windows down, love songs blasting through the speaker, she realizes she doesn’t need to escape her reality anymore. 

As Juliana turns the corner onto the street she has grown so familiar with, she feels the stress of her busy day leave her body. 

After Lupe and Panchito got married, Juliana didn’t want to intrude on their new lives as newlyweds so she finally accepted Valentina’s offer to move in with her. 

Valentina had asked Juliana to move in so many times that Lupe swore she would have to pack Juliana’s bags for her if she didn’t accept Valentina’s offers anytime soon.

They had picked a small two bedroom apartment at a good distance between Juliana’s fashion design school and Valentina’s university.

At first, Juliana had questioned Valentina’s decision to move to a two bedroom apartment. Juliana thought it was unnecessary since the two girls would share a room anyways. Valentina insisted that the second room could be of good use one day and eventually Juliana complied. 

Juliana steps out of the car and walks up the steps to the front door. As she fishes through her purse for her keys, she hears voices inside the apartment. She frowns trying to remember if Val had mentioned anything about having guests over today. She shakes the question off as she finds her keys and opens the door.

She was met with a sight that made Juliana’s breath hitch and her heart clench. 

Juliana finds Val sitting on the couch, with her back against the arm, baby Daniela on her lap, and her arms around the baby’s middle. Dani’s head is resting on her tía’s chest while Val’s chin rests on her head. They are both facing the TV across the room and very intently watching Tangled.

Juliana tries to close the door as quietly as possible but fails when the sound of the lock makes Val look up from her seat on the couch.

Val’s face immediately lights up as she makes eye contact with Juliana. She looks down at Dani and says, “Hey, look who’s here? It’s your Tía Juls!”. 

The baby turns in her tía’s arms and finds Juliana smiling from across the living room.

Dani scrambles out of Val’s arms and runs to her tia excitedly who opens her arms just in time to catch her.

“Hi baby! What a nice surprise to see you here,” Juliana coos as she moves Dani to sit on her hip. Dani smiles back at her tía and lets out a small shriek. 

Val gets up from the couch to join Dani in welcoming Juliana home. 

Val wraps her arms around her waist as best as she can with Dani still resting on Juliana’s hip. She caresses her sides and leans down to give her a quick peck.

“Hi baby,” Val smiles as she rests her forehead against Juliana’s.

Juliana smiles back at her love. 

“Hi love, I didn’t know you were going to watch Dani today.”

Val shifts her attention to the mentioned baby, but keeps her grip on Juliana’s waist. 

“Mateo called and said he had some last minute work thing come up and needed someone to watch her for the night.”

“Well I’m glad he called, because it had been far too long since we’d seen this sweet girl,” Juliana tickles Dani who squirms in her tía’s arms. 

“I know it was only a couple days but I honestly missed her so much,” Valentina agrees.

“So what have you two been up to this evening? Besides watching a movie without me,” Juliana teases. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much. Mateo barely dropped her off about an hour ago. I was actually about to get started on dinner, but I didn’t wanna leave Dani alone,” Val frowns.

“Always so overprotective huh,” Juliana chuckles.

“It’s just that she’s so small Juls. I know it’s silly but sometimes I feel bad even leaving her alone for a few minutes,” Val looks down at the baby, trying to avert her gaze from Juliana.

Juliana decides not to push the topic any further and instead sets the squirming baby on ground who quickly walks over to the couch and refocuses her attention on the screen. 

“Well, now that I’m here, how about you and Dani finish watching the movie while I get started on dinner?”

“You don’t need to do that babe, you just got here! I can make dinner, just watch Dani for a sec, while I’m in the kitchen.” 

“It’s not a big deal, I can make dinner while you finish watching the movie with her. I know how much you’ve missed your niece,” Juliana pushes a piece of hair behind Val’s ear and rests her hand on the back of her neck. 

“Well, Dani’s your niece too,” Val points out as she leans her head instinctively into Juliana’s hand which is now slowly caressing the space below her ear. 

Juliana smiles and leans in to close the space between them with a small kiss.

“Mmm I love when you talk like that,” Juliana nudges Val’s nose with her own before giving her another kiss.

“Like what?” Val eyes drift down to Juliana’s lips.

“Like I’m a part of your family,” Juliana admits softly.

“You are my family baby,” Val tilts her head to leave a kiss under Juliana’s jaw. 

Juliana’s smile grows as she pulls Val closer.

“I love you so much,” Juliana’s whispers softly against her lips.

Val smiles into the kiss and pulls back to rest her forehead against Juliana’s,“I love you too.”

Juliana rubs her thumb across Val’s cheek, “go watch the movie with Dani, I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

Juliana leaves another kiss on her lips before walking away from Val to head to the kitchen. 

The three of them eat dinner together. Val tells Juliana about her day before asking Juliana about hers. Dani tries to join her tias in conversation by mumbling incoherent words and letting out a few excited shrieks here and there.

Dani eventually gets too excited and throws a handful of rice across the table. 

“Hey, that’s not very nice Dani. Your tía Juls didn’t make us dinner for you to play with your food,” Val scolds with a soft smile on her face.

Dani seems to understand her tia and goes back to eating her dinner.

Juliana’s stomach flutters as she watches Val interact with Dani. She can’t help but feel herself turn to mush as Val speaks to Dani in that soft voice that is solely reserved for her. She can’t help but imagine her speaking to their kids like that one day. 

She shakes her head and tries to brush off the thought. Slow down Juliana, don’t get ahead of yourself.

“Well I think this little princess should start getting ready for bed. I’m gonna give her a quick bath before getting the guest room ready for her to spend the night,” Val says, breaking Juliana from her own thoughts. 

“I’ll wash the dishes real quick, and join you in the bathroom,” Juliana says.

“Okay,” Val agrees.

Val picks Dani up from her high chair and carries her out of the kitchen.

Juliana gets up and starts picking up the dishes and places them in the sink. As she turns on the water and begins scrubbing the plates, she thinks about how domestic everything with Val feels.

Just the fact that Val is bathing baby Dani while Juliana cleans the kitchen. She thinks about the way Val cares for Dani. The way her voice softens for her, how she holds her while they watch tv, how her eyes shine when Dani calls her “tía”. Val deserves this so much.

She deserves to feel the peace Dani brings her. She deserves that comfort. She deserves happiness more than Juliana could ever imagine.

She knows it’s too soon, but she can’t help but picture her and Val with their own kids someday.

She knows she’ll be happy with whatever Val and her are blessed with, but secretly she hopes for a little girl that looks just like her love.

Her and Val had suffered through so much that even imagining a future scares her. Like it’s too good to be true.

Juliana finishes washing the dishes, dries her hands with a towel, and walks into the bathroom to join Val and Dani.

Juliana and Valentina bathe Dani together before getting her ready for bed in the guest bedroom. Juliana dries her off, while Valentina looks for pajamas in the bag Mateo packed for her.

After Dani is bathed, dressed, and in bed, Juliana and Val tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. 

After Dani’s eyes start to close, Juliana gets up from the bed and extends her hand for Val to join her.

Val smiles softly. “You go ahead, I’m gonna stay with her a for a little bit longer. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Juliana gives her a confused look but decides not to question her.

Instead she drops a kiss to Val’s forehead. 

“Okay love, I’ll be in the room.”

Val smiles softly at her before she walks out of the room.

She waits for Juliana to close the door before she turns her attention back to Dani.

“I’ll always take care of you. I promise you’ll never feel unloved. I know nothing can take the place of a mother but I promise I’ll always be here for you mi amor,” Val whispers as tears form in her eyes.

She leans down and leaves a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead, careful to not wake her up. She gets up and turns off the lights before walking out of the room.

When Val joins Juliana in their room, Juliana is already in sweats and laying in bed. 

Juliana looks up when she hears the door and she feels her heart break as she notices the tears in Val’s eyes. 

“Baby,” she coos.

Val’s lip quivers and she quickly climbs in bed to join Juliana.

Juliana pushes the covers back and opens her arms to envelope Val in. She wraps one arm around her waist and runs her fingers through Val’s hair with the other. 

Val nuzzles her head in Juliana’s neck and let’s herself breakdown in the safety of her girlfriend’s arms.

“Shhh it’s okay mi amor. I’ve got you now, everything will be okay princess,” Juliana whispers against her hair as she continues to rub circles on her back.

They stay like this until Val’s sobs turn into sniffles and her body relaxes.

Juliana continues to caress Val and drop tender kisses on her forehead, temple, eyebrows, anything she can reach in their current position.

Val slowly gains the strength to push her head back from the comfort of Juliana’s neck to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

Juliana pouts as she looks at her baby’s tear stricken face. She drops another kiss to her forehead before Val slowly takes in a small breath.

“You know,” Val breathes out. “It hurts so much to think about how Dani has to grow up without a mom. That she’ll have to grow up without her mom’s love, words of advice, affection.”

Juliana wipes a few tears that have slid down her cheeks before Val speaks up again.

“I know that Eva will eventually get out of prison and be here to take care of her, but I can’t help it. I can't help but feel so sad at the thought of Dani being without a mother. She’s just so young Juls, she doesn't deserve this.”

Juliana softens as she takes in her girlfriends words. How can someone be so selfless? Despite all of Val’s struggles, all she could ever focus on was everyone else around her. 

“Look I know Eva can’t be here now, but she’ll be out eventually love. And she’ll have all the time in the world to catch up on everything she missed out on,” Juliana reassures.

“But it’s not same Juls, no child should ever be without their mother. She needs her, she can’t grow up without her, she just can’t,” Val insists.

“Well why not? I know life didn’t give you the chance to grow up with your mother, but that didn’t stop you from becoming the woman that you are today,” Juliana whispers as she tilts her head to press her lips to Val’s neck.

“Not having your mother around didn’t stop you from becoming this sweet, strong, generous, beautiful, perfect woman,” Juliana murmurs between kisses along her neck.

Val smiles softly at her as Juliana lifts her head to meet her eyes.

“And it’s because of that, and so many other things, that I can’t wait to have kids with you,” Juliana admits as she holds her gaze.

Valentina’s eyes widen. “Wait, what?” 

“What?” Juliana teases. 

“Are you serious?” Val chews on bottom lip nervously.

“I’m being completely serious Val. Every time I see you with Dani, and I see how you take care of her, I imagine how you’ll take care of our kids,” Juliana rubs her thumb along Val’s cheeks.

“And I start to imagine a baby Valentina, with your blue eyes, your cheekbones, your lips,” Juliana presses her lips against hers softly.

Val smiles into the kiss before pulling back.

“I want all of that too,” she admits. “I want to have a family with you .”

“Mmm,” Juliana hums before pulling her in for another kiss. She nudges Val’s nose with her own before pulling back to meet her gaze.

“I know it hurts to think that Dani doesn’t have her mom by her side, but she has you baby. And because of that, she is the luckiest little girl in the world.”

Val places her hand on the back of Juliana’s neck to pull her closer. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Mmm I asked myself the same thing today when I walked into our apartment and saw you cuddling Dani.”


End file.
